A Devious New Plan
by Invader Zanna
Summary: Zim finds new ways to make his enemy fall
1. Chapter 1

_~Author's Note~_

_Yeah, so this was a little straight forward and it's my first time with zadr so give me some credit. Feedback is much appreciated_.

Zim stumbled into his house. Wig smoking and bruises all over his green skin, he hobbled past a thankfully sleeping Gir and flushed himself down the 'toilet'. Entering his secret base, Zim let the system clean him up like it always did. Day after day after month after month...Zim groaned. "The only thing standing between ZIM and VICTORY is that filthy pig boy..."

He was now hurtling down towards the main computer. "I will show him...show him PAIN!" Zim balled his fists. He would conquer this disgusting mud ball no matter what! Striding over he sat down and began tapping away at his computer, letting himself zone out.

How long had this gone on? Zim was now in Hi-Skool and still the humans were not bowing down to him! HIM! The almighty ZIM! Zim could feel the anger boiling up inside. It was all Dib's fault. Dib had somehow managed to thwart him at every turn.

Zim let his thoughts roll around in his head wile idly searching the internet for information on the humans. At one point Zim got so angry that he slammed his fis onto the keyboard causing him to search a random subject.  
>"Eeh?" Zim stared at the screen. He didn't understand. What was this human word...sex?<p>

Dib trudged to Skool the next morning with his sister Gaz. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, too busy trying to figure out new ways into Zim's base. If he could just get past those stupid gnomes...it would be a peice of cake. "Mm! Sweet delicious cake!" he said aloud to himself.

Gaz punched him in the side without looking up from her new Game Slave. "Dib! You're doing it again!" Dib could hear the hint in her voice that if he tried distracting her again he would show up to skool looking half dead. Rubbing the spot she punched him, Dib winced. That was were Zim had tackled him the other day when Dib had tried snapping photos of his house. Thinking of Zim made Dib growl inwardly.

As long as Zim remained a threat, Dib would not rest to stop him. Even if none of his other classmates seemed to care.

Saying goodbye to Gaz, he turned to go to class. Zim was standing right in his way.

"Zim! Move I have to get to homeroom-"

"Silence Dib-smell!" Zim stood with his hadns on his hips, fake contacts glittering.

Dib prepared himself for another fight but instead Zim held his ground. "What is it Zim? Might as well get it over with, I'll kick your ass either way."

To Dib's surprise Zim said nothing. Instead he stepped closer.

"Silly Dib-thing, Zim has no time to waste with stupid fighting. Today Zim requires knolage."

Dib stared at him. "What?"

As Zim took another step Dib jerked back. Zim glared at him and stated loudly, "Zim requires that you explain sex."

Dib fell silent. A few seconds past, then he exploaded, "Why the hell would you want to know that? I-Er-Zim you-" Zim stared at him confused.

"Why does the Dib monkey turn bright red?" he asked pointing at Dib's flushed face. Then he grinned, "Are you exploding? Is that what sex is?"

Dib pushed Zim into the boy's bathroom not caring about the late bell. Furiously he snarled at Zim, "What was all that about?"

Zim dusted himself off, "What was what filthy hyuman? Zim only requested from you a piece of information, or is that too much to ask from your giant smelly head?" Dib grit his teeth, "Zim, you can't just talk about...sex in public."

"Why? Is it some sort of secret weakness of the hyumans?" Zim's eyes lit up. "I must KNOW!" Right as he was dashing out Dib grabbed him and yanked him back. He decided it was better to just tell the damn alien before he got them both in trouble. Quietly Dib explained the basic idea.

Zim seemed repulsed. "You mean you stick each other's filthy ORGANS inside each other?" "Well yeah, the guy will to the girl. Then after a while you know...he will release his DNA into her so the egg will be fertilized and she can have a baby."

"Why not save the trouble and mix the DNA separately?"

"Well, i guess some do that...but it feels amazing. Or so I've heard...that's why some humans have sex just for that feeling."

"Hmm..." Zim thought about this. "Well. The AMAZING Zim has some thinking to do." And with that he strode out of the bathroom. Dib shuddered.  
>Did he just make a big mistake?<p>

Dib looked warily around for Zim the next day but didn't see him. Just as he was sighing in relief, he heard a voice behind him, "Hello Dib." Dib whirled around to face him.

"Yes Zim...?" he snarled.

"I have done some research on your filthy reproduction rituals, and I must say Zim is quite surprised." his arms were crossed and his eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Surprised...?"

"Yes. Zim did not know hyumans were so...weak."

"Weak?" Dib didn't like where this was going. Zim stepped closer.

"Your so called hormones, especially in your praticular age group..." Zim backed Dib up against a wall.

"Z-Zim this isn't funny! Move-" Zim ran a claw up Dib's neck causing him to arch it as Zim reached his chin. A devilish grin spread accross his face.

He flicked his snake like tongue over dib's cheek. It turned a rosy red.

Dib put his hands square on Zim's chest and shoved him away to the floor. "What the hell Zim?" Flustered Dib as he ran hurridly to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib was getting worried. He hadn't seen Zim at skool in a while, not that that was too uncommon, it was just that their last confrontation has been a little..."Dib. Dib? Answer the question!" an angry looking physics teacher glared at Dib from the front of the room. "Dib do I have to send you down to detention, again?  
>"N-No! That's ok...The answer is-" but the teacher was already moving on the next problem. Sighing Dib glanced out the window. He didn't understand why they wasted their time with these classes. He could spend his time searching for what was out there, out past "The very reaches of our grasp!" he yelled aloud while clenching his fist in the air. Silence. Everyone was staring at him. The teacher didn't even look up. Dib groaned and shuffled down the hallway towards detention.<p>

Dib slid into a chair in front of the principal's desk. "Hello worm-baby."  
>Dib fell out of his chair. "Z-Zim! Why are you here?"<br>"Well, it seems conducting your thesis on combustion on another student is not appropriate." Zim shrugged. "And you?" Dib pulled himself up.  
>"I was...er...daydreaming."<br>"Oh really? About what?"  
>"About, about what? Oh um..."<br>"Surely you weren't thinking of our little encounter?"  
>Dib froze.<br>"Honestly, I see not why you are making such a big deal of this. It's pathetic really."

Dib clenched his fists. He wanted to punch him so badly...Zim was the reason he spent countless nights lying awake trying to find new ways to stop expose him. It was because of Zim that more and more people called him insane. Because right here, right in front of everybody, was the proof Dib had been looking for.

Zim was the answer to everything. It was just out of his reach, every single time for whatever reason, Zim was able to convince everyone that he was human. Strange, but human.  
>It disgusted him.<br>"Listen Zim, that's not something you want to mess around with."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because Zim!" Dib leaned close to his face. "What you did was not funny. People only do that when they want to get close to each other. And to do it with an alien...it's just-"  
>Zim leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Dibs.<br>Zims glinting eyes watched Dibs as they hung there, connected.  
>Dib blushed and pulled away, too stunned to speak. 'What...what did i just do?' he turned out the door just as the principal was walking in.<br>"Oh the Dib-smelly? He had to leave, he was feeling sick..."

******************************************************************************

"So what you're saying is, you kissed him." Gaz growled.

"What? No! Well yes...I don't know, he sort of-"  
>"That's not the point. You guys kissed each other. Right?"<br>Dib sighed, "Right."  
>"So? What's the problem? It was just a lousy kiss..."<br>"But it was Zim! I just, I just can't believe we actually got that close..."  
>"Wait, don't tell me that was your FIRST kiss?" Gaz paused her game and looked up at Dib.<br>"Well, I...um..."  
>"Oh God, Dib!" Gaz growled. "You are the biggest idiot in the world!"<p>

"Now now children!" In strode Dr. Membrane, carrying some sort of strange device. "Don't fight with each other."  
>"Dad! Dib kissed Zim!"<br>"No I didn't!"  
>They continued bickering, unaware that a pair of glowing red eyes was watching them.<p>

"This is ingenious!" Zim yelled to his computer. "This time, this time for SURE!" He typed away at the key board. "And this, this is only the beginning! Oh, just wait, just wait!" He screamed.  
>"Wait for what?" asked Gir. He was playing with his stuffed moose.<br>"You'll see Gir, once my plan falls into place, the Dib monster will be on his knees."  
>"Ooooh, I see!" Gir ran off laughing and slamming the moose on his head.<br>Zim turned back to the monitor. An image of live feed from Dib's room revealed that he had gone to bed. 'Perfect.' thought Zim. With a few rides up the elevator, he was soon out of the house and running down the street on his pak legs.  
><em><br>To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

Dib tossed in his sleep. He couldn't help remembering the kiss. He had never gotten so close to anyone before. Especially not to Zim! It was so...so...what? What was the word Dib was looking for? Was it...repulsive? No...no really repulsive. It felt kind of, nice actually. Zim's lips felt really soft, almost velvety. But they were also cold, and left a slight chill.  
>Dib rolled over again. What was this? Why was he thinking like this? He should feel angry...but he didn't.<p>

Dib drifted in and out of consciousness. His dreams varied from ghosts to Zim to mutated pigs, then back to Zim. Finally he felt something on his cheek...Dib slowly lifted his eye lids. A fuzzy green shape filled his view. "Whoozere...?" (who's there) his voice was groggy with sleep.

"Wakey wakey Dib-beast."

Dib jumped and was instantly awake. Sitting on top of him was Zim. Or at least, it looked like Zim. He tried feeling around for his glasses.

"Are you looking for these?" Zim dangled them in front of Dib's face. He tried snatching at them but Zim yanked them back.

"Zim so help me God you give those back or I'll punch you so hard you'll fly back to whatever planet you came from!" The outburst startled Zim a little, but Dib was tired and pissed off that Zim had the nerve to come sneaking into his room and mess with his stuff.

"Still your stinking filth hole and listen to ZIM!"

Dib tried to focus his eyes to look at him.

"Dib, like I had told you, I was researching your species and their disgusting Earth habits." Silence. Dib was starting to sweat. This wasn't going well at all. Zim was a monster from outer space! He wanted to annihilate the humans and destroy Earth! Why was he making things so difficult?

"Zim found some very interesting things..." Had Dib been able to see he would have seen the sly smile spread across his face and known he was up to something bad. "Like your weakness to touch..." Zim leaned forward and brushed Dib's cheek with his claws. Dib went rigid as chills tingled down his spine. He continued to slink closer, Dib too shocked to do anything. Zim was nearly lying on top of Dib when he leaned his head to the side and gently nipped Dib's earlobe with his sharp teeth. Dib gasped and his face burned red.

"Z-Zim..."

"And your weakness to taste..." Before Dib could react, Zim slipped one of his fingers past Dib's lips. Dib started panting slightly. Zim's glove felt smooth and tasted something like leather mixed with metal, if that was even possible. Zim pulled it out and drew his tongue over Dib's bottom lip. Dib shivered as a new feeling swept over him. It was intense. Zim's saliva left a funny feeling on his skin. He wanted more.

"...and your weakness to...lust..." Zim's eye lids were half closed as he slid closer and closer to Dib. Suddenly Dib snapped out of his daze and sat up, knocking Zim off of him. What the freaking hell? Dib was panting and sweating slightly, his eyes wide open.

"Zim! I don't know where in hell you got the idea to do that, but-"

Zim lost his composure, "What the hell yourself Dib monster! You should feel the GREATEST of honors being close to Zim this way!"

"Greatest of-ZIM YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dib was standing up to chase Zim out when Zim leapt up and his pak legs shot out. Two of them grabbed Dib and slammed him against a wall.

"NO! ZIM WILL NO LONGER BE DENIED BY THE DIB! Zim will get what he wants from you, filthy human!"

"Oh yeah?" Dib squirmed against the legs, "What's that?"

Zim leaned close to his face, "Control."

Dib froze. What did he just say?

Zim shifted him around. "Wait, Zim, what did you just say?" He was now being held by four legs so that he couldn't move. "No, Zim seriously, what did you just-"

Zim bent forward and pressed his lips against Dibs, this time gentler. Dib felt his mind reel. He felt that same tingling, this time stronger. He felt himself needing more.

He felt something strange happening. It was like his mind wanted to be disgusted, but his body...Dib was starting to loose it. Zim was just so...so intoxicating...

Dib let go completely. He ran his tongue along Zim's bottom lip. Zim was a little shocked to see him reacting this fast, but immensely pleased none the less. Dib's saliva burned him slightly but he didn't care.

Dib waited for Zim to make the next move. Zim slid his own tongue teasingly between Dib's teeth. Dib let out a small groan that sounded like begging. This close he could see the triumph in Zim's eyes.

Putting his hands on either side of Dib's head, Zim tilted his head and took him full on. Dib's cry was muffled by the alien's mouth. He thought he might pass out when Zim's tongue explored the inside of his own. It was incredible, way beyond what he thought it would feel like.

He suddenly wanted to grab a hold of Zim, and yanked against the pak legs. He wanted to hold him close, to feel his skin, to really have Zim. Zim noticed this and smirked. He pulled away much to the disappointment of Dib and laughed.

"See Dib stink? I told you humans were weak." Dib felt anger under his daze. That was no fair. When Zim was busy laughing, Dib pushed himself off the wall and onto Zim, knocking them both onto his bed.  
>This time, he was on top.<p>

A smirk spread across his face. "Alright space boy, you had your fun. Now it's my turn."

**Kay, I edited it a little just a few spots I went a little fast with (it's hard not to) so I am continuing this some more.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's not as much, there's more in it and it goes quicker _

_Feedback is much appreciated_

Zim felt his pulse quicken. Dib was responding extraordinarily well, and even showing signs of advanced stages of mating rituals. Zim stopped himself from laughing. His plan was falling right into place. But at the same time, he was intrigued.

At first Zim had planned to have total control, but seeing as the Dib monkey was so enthusiastic, Zim figured he would let him have some fun. But Zim was always the one in control of course. No human would take advantage of the mighty Zim.

Dib shivered. Seeing Zim underneath him, stretched out and vulnerable...it was incredible. Dib ran the back of his hand down the side of Zim's head, down his neck and his Irken uniform, taking note of the texture of the fibers. Experimentally, Dib gently licked Zim's cheek, as if tasting him. Zim blushed despite himself. Dib smiled and looked at Zim's waving antenna. Zim's eyes flashed.

Before Zim could move Dib lifted his hand and started to gently stroke the base of his antenna. Zim instantly relaxed. Dib was surprised.

Dib watched as Zim began to breathe faster and something close to sweat started forming around his neck. "D...Dib...thing..." Zim's voice was wavering. Dib went up the whole length of the antenna and Zim nearly cried out. Dib felt tingles down his spine. He slowly bent forward and traced Zim's lips with his own. The alien. Dib's alien. It, he, was finally succumbed to the obviously superior race. Dib smiled again and kissed Zim.

Zim was lost in a world of ecstasy. Astounding sensations were running up and down his antenna while he could feel Dib's hot lips pressing against his own. 'Wait, wait, wait! This was supposed to be ZIM'S moment of triumph, not the pig filths...but it feels so wonderful...no it doesn't! The plan! The PLAN!'

Zim abruptly pulled away and used the pak legs to push himself from the bed and flip over so that he was on top of Dib, his hands pushing down on his chest. "Ow, hey! Zim, what-" The pak legs disappeared and Zim fell on Dib, causing him to gasp.

Zim quickly pulled his mouth up to Dib's and locked them in another embrace, his hands clawing at the back of Dib's head. Dib arched his back as his moans were stifled by Zim's eagerness. Yes, yes, this is how it should be! Dib was Zim's now, and it was only fitting to have him squirming beneath Zim, both entranced and ensnared.

Dib tried to breath. Zim was smothering him, probing his mouth and tangling them together. Dib tried to pull away but Zim wouldn't have it. If Dib could just get to his antenna again, he would be the one in charge. But Zim cleverly had them lying flat on his head. They wrestled for a bit before they were both on their sides. Dib had an idea. He went slack.

'Yes! Victory for ZIIIM!' Triumph shone in his eyes as he sat up to look at his prize. Dib's forehead was slick, his eyes dazed. He was panting hard and his face was flushed. In the end it was Zim who was strongest, Zim who was the best at...er...seducing the Dib! Yes, Zim was the seducing king! And-

Dib saw his chance and seized both antenna in his hands. Zim yelped as he slammed against the bed and started shaking. He was overloaded with sensation. "FILTHLY PIG MONSTER! You cannot merely use Zim's mighty antenna so roughly, like some ordinary feelers of the gaspinka shloo!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Dib let go of one of them.

"And further more...you...smell...of.." Zim zoned out again as Dib started to stroke his antenna once more. Dib relaxed. This look on Zim's face, so soft compared to his usual scowl...Dib crawled closer to Zim, still working his fingers. Zim's eyes followed him. Dib kissed him gently between his eyes. He could feel Zim shudder.

"Don't worry." he said, "I won't hurt you anymore." Something changed in Zim's eyes. Dib couldn't quite place it...was it sad? No...worried? Dib took one of Zim's antenna and twisted it around so that he could take the very tip of it and put it in his mouth. Zim squeaked but stayed still. Dib slowly slid his tongue back and forth. Zim started groaning a bit.

Dib was a little dismayed when Zim pulled away. Something was wrong. "Zim?"

Zim rolled onto his back. "What you said Dib...you said you wouldn't hurt me anymore."

Dib was startled by the seriousness in his tone. "What? What do you want me to hurt you Zim?" Dib felt annoyed. After all that, did Zim want him to hurt him?

"Wha? No...it's just..." there was silence.

"It's just..." for once Zim was at a loss for words. He didn't quite know why those words troubled him. They just did. It was stupid of the Earth boy to question him. It was his fault for making things uncomfortable.

Dib slid closer. Zim turned to look at him. What was this? Was he losing sight of his ingenious plan? IMPOSSIBLE!

"Look, Zim, if I said something wrong-" Zim grabbed his arm and yanked him hard enough to pull him on top of Zim. Zim hooked his legs around Dib and smiled. Dib tried to pull back but Zim yanked his shoulders down so that their faces were inches away.

"Don't think I'm letting you go THAT easily..."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaz twisted the handle to Dib's door. If he thought he could keep her up all night by banging around his room he was wrong. "Dib if you don't go to sleep, I'll get security to-" Gaz stopped short. The light from the hallway revealed Dib leaning over something...Gaz rubbed her eyes. Two large red ovals peered at her from under Dib. No way.

"G-Gaz! Th-this isn't what, what it looks like! I swear-"

"Go away Gaz-filth, can you not see that me and the Dib are busy?"

Dib tried to pull away from Zim but he was locked tight. Dib's face was a deeper shade of red then Gaz had ever seen before.

"R-really Gaz! I-He-We're not doing anything weird!"

"The hell we aren't!" Zim cried and pulled Dib's head close to his own.

Gaz slammed the door before she saw anything else. She had suspected that something was up with those two, but this? Slowly she turned around and went back to her room. Smiling robotic animals stared at her, hungrily. One that resembled a teddy bear with pincers crawled over to her questioningly. "No Fuzzy, not tonight." It bent its head sadly and shut itself off, along with all the other robots.

She crept back into bed and tried to un-see the image of her brother and Zim intertwined that was burned into her skull. How could she show her face in skool now? It was already bad enough...Gaz shivered as the voices echoed in her head.

"Aren't you the sister of that crazy guy?"

"Hey, you're not insane like your brother right?"

"I'll bet she's loony like the rest of her family!"

Gaz growled and bit her pillow. If she could just have a normal life, without Dib running around screaming nonsense. And if her dad actually showed up more than twice a month. And if she still had mom...

No! She wouldn't go there. It was too much. Frustrated, she pulled out her Vampire Piggy Hunter 4 and started jabbing away at the buttons.

* * *

><p>Dib yanked his head away from Zim and managed to squirm out of his grasp. "ZIM! I cannot believe you DID that!" Dib stared at him angrily.<p>

"Silence Dib beast! I was only having a little fun..."

Dib was too exhausted to retaliate. Instead he slumped back onto his bead. Zim slid closer to him. "Dib-stink?" Dib rolled his head to the side. Zim was staring at him with those dark red eyes. "Dib-stink?" Zim reached over and poked Dib's cheek. "Dib-stink! Hello? DIB!" Zim started looking hazier and hazier. Dib yawned. "Wa? Dib! Di-ib! Do not ignore Zim! Dib?" Dib shut his eyes annoyed and waved Zim off.

"DIB!" after he started snoring it was obvious to Zim that Dib had fallen asleep. After fuming to himself, Zim realized that it was actually probably better if he was asleep for the next part.

After all, Zim reasoned that it would take a lot longer to convince Dib to let him do what he was about to do next...

* * *

><p>Dib flickered his eyes lids. What a night. He felt drained and worn down. Perhaps he could sneak some coffee past the Membrane Screen. God, why was he so tired? Wait...was it...He shifted in his bed. "Ow!" something felt sore...what the...Feeling around; he discovered something sticky all over the sheets. Without opening his eyes he tasted his fingers. They were salty. Still groggy he tried sitting up. He still felt sore. He opened his eyes and gasped. The sheets were red and the Irken symbol was carved into his arm. (LOL and u were probably expecting rapez XD)<p>

He tried to focus on his arm. It was below his elbow on his outer left arm. Wincing, he could tell it was cut all the way to the muscle. He staggered over to a mirror and gasped. He was a lot paler than normal. He must be suffering from blood loss.

"ZIIIM!"

_heh heh heh! Sorry if you were disappointed, trying to keep this one rated T. But don't worry, I am currently working on another series, first chapter should be up soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Zim sat across the kitchen table from Gaz. She wouldn't look at him, only jammed her fingers down on the buttons of her game. Zim tapped his fingers. His squiddly spooch grumbled. Reaching into his pocket he found a bag of snaks. But before he could take a bite there was a shout from upstairs. Zim grinned.

There were some loud banging noises and soon Dib stumbled down the stairs. There was a wad of bandages wrapped around his arm. He looked pale. Zim was confused. Surely Dib would put on his removable pak and have his blood supplies replenished. Zim went back to his snaks.

"Z-Zim...I cannot believe you...idiot..." Dib tried to hobble over to the table but buckled over. Gaz looked up at Zim, waiting for him to go help her brother. Zim realized something was wrong and ran out of the room only to return with Dib's backpack.

"Here! Zim found the Dib's pak!" Zim hurriedly put it on Dib, but nothing happened.

"Zim what...what the hell?" Dib winced up at Zim.

"Zim brought you your hyuman pak or, bak pak! Yes that is what i think you call it..." Zim trailed off.

Gaz shoved herself away from the table. Zim was a freaking moron. A _freaking moron_. She grabbed Dib by the back of his shirt and dragged him away down the hall. Zim ran after her. After a few minutes they made their way down into Membrane's mini lab he kept in the house.

Zim watched as she hooked Dib up to some medicinal machines that helped replenish his blood supply, as well as disinfect his wound and stitch his skin back together. He didn't realize how much hyumans needed computers and various liquids to repair their bodies. He had assumed the things they called bak paks were like his own pak but were also used to carry things. He made careful notes of this.

Gaz finished and left Dib on a chair near the back of the lab. As she passed Zim she muttered, "Touch anything and consider yourself dead." And that was that.

Zim walked nervously over to Dib. He had his normal skin color back. Slowly, Zim poked his cheek. He didn't move. Zim grabbed another chair and sat next to Dib. There were more bandages over his arm, but the bleeding had stopped besides a few smears around where his skin was sewn.

Curiously he inspected the arm. It smelled like chemicals. He rubbed a small bit of the blood onto his finger. It made a tiny sizzling noise. This meant it must contain some sort of water. He scraped it onto a plate for later analyzation.

Dib stirred. Pain killers were swimming around in his head. His vision was blurry. "Guhh...Z-Zim...?" a green shape hovered over him. "Hmm? Dib-smelly? You are, awake?" Dib smiled. Zim was so funny. "Haha yeah...i remember that too..."

"Eh?" something was wrong. Dib's eyes were open, a normal sign of being awake, but his speech was slurred.

Dib tried to sit up. Was something holding him down? "Let me go Zim I can take care of myself." Zim stood up as Dib pushed himself off the chair. He looked around the room, a little confused maybe? He tried focusing on Zim. "Z-Zim can you, can you help me get upstairs?"

Zim narrowed his eyes. What was the Dib-monkey doing? Was this normal for humans? Zim couldn't be sure. But he grabbed Dib's arm and hauled him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs you foolish pig-smelly! You just asked me to help you upstairs!"

"No! Gaz, Gaz will do...something." Dib stopped in the middle of the stairway. Zim glowered at him. Dib looked at his bandaged arm. Then back at Zim. "You did this didn't you."

Zim blinked then snarled, "Of course I did Dib-filth!"

"Why."

"Because you are Zim's now, why else?" Zim had become frustrated and annoyed enough to scream at Dib.

Dib's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Zim caught him and held him for a minute. Dib had passed out. Zim looked around. His pak legs shot out and picked Dib up. Carefully, trying not to crush him, Zim maneuvered Dib the rest of the way until they got back to the first floor.

Gaz was nowhere to be seen.

Zim put Dib on his couch. Sat down. Looked around some more. Until Dib became normal, he would have to postpone the next part of his ingenious plan. Right now the dib was too unstable. Too unpredictable. Zim shifted around. Being in Dib's house alone was making him nervous.

He got up and paced the room, checking Dib to see if he woke up. He didn't.

"Hmmrmm...mmhmm..,ARG! I can't STAND being in this filthy DIRT HOLE!" A mini camera extended from his pak. "GIR! Come over here and help your master!" there was a crash on the other side of the video, then laughter. "No Gir, you can do that later. Now, come to Ziiim!"

Zim waited. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Gir had broken through the wall next to Dib's door. At least he was wearing his disguise.

Zim hoisted Dib onto Gir then sat behind him. It was a very tight squeeze.

"Let's go Gir!" Zim shouted, and Gir rocketed off into the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! So now Zim has an unconscious Dib...let's see where this goes D<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Dib blinked his eyes. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Gaz strapping him to the medicine…no…there was something after that…green? Something green…

"HI THERE!"

Dib jumped up in surprise, falling onto the floor. Turning around he saw Gir sitting on Zim's couch. He was smiling. Dib stood up and realized he had been sleeping on Zim's couch for a while. He looked back at Gir.

"You wanna play with da piggies?" he screeched and held up a rubber piggy.

"Um, no thanks. Say, do you know where Zim is?"

"Who master? Master's down stairs, on his computer, ehah!" Gir threw the piggy at the window, shattering it to bits. Dib quickly went into the kitchen and experimentally stood in the toilet.

He had seen Zim go down here before, but it was still weird. He tried flushing the handle and was instantly sucked down into the elevator. A voice came on overhead, "Where to."

"Umm, the main computer room please." He felt himself going downwards, right into Zim's base. He shifted from foot to foot until the door opened and he found Zim typing on his computer in Irken.

Dib walked over behind him.

"Zim, you better explain yourself right now."

"HUH?" Zim whirled around saw Dib and shut off the screen. "Do not sneak up on ZIM like that!"

"Enough of that Zim, can you please tell me why I'm at your house?"

"Well, you were asleep on your couch when Zim got bored and wanted to come home."

"What? Well then why did you bring me with you?"

"Why? I thought you knew?"

Dib stared at him blankly.

"Your arm Dib-stink."

Dib frowned and tugged on the sleeve of his trench coat until it was up to his elbow. He gasped. There, bright red and etched into his flesh was the Irken symbol. He had seen it on some of Zim's equipment and on some of his food.

"How…why…Zim?" Dib looked up to see Zim smiling wickedly. "Zim what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how cute you are when you're confused." His grin spread wider. Dib blushed.

"Yeah ok, but Zim seriously why? You know human skin scars pretty much for life."

"Yes yes," he waved his hand in the air, "Zim knows. Honestly Dib, I thought you would have figured it out by now." He turned away.

Dib marched up to him and spun his chair around.

"Zim please stop playing games. I don't remember much, just tell me."

"Really? So you don't remember…this?" Zim stood up and started to kiss Dib.

"Mmm!" Dib pushed him back trying hard not to blush even more but not succeeding. "Zim seriously cut it out…"

"Why? Do you not desire Zim?" Zim flattened his antenna and gave Dib the closest thing to a puppy-dog face he could muster.

"No, yes, what…?" Dib shook his head.

"Well then, maybe Zim can help you decide…"

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>ugh sorry it's so short, i promise i'll try to make the next more more of a read...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Zim took one claw and slowly undid the side of his uniform. The dark red fabric slowly fell from his green shoulders, exposing a small lithe body underneath. Dib drew in his breath. The light from the computer screen bounced off the strangely arranged muscles, highlighting Zim's shape perfectly.

Dib couldn't help but be drawn to look past his shoulders, down his belly and-

Zim arched a brow. "Dib?" Dib blinked. "Irk to Dib," Zim' smile was all the wider, "what is it that you're staring at?"

"Whu?" Dib went rigid and felt his face get hot. "No, no I mean it wasn't...no Zim." Dib shook his head and noticed his glasses were fogged up. He removed them from his face and wiped them on his shirt. When he put them back he looked up to find Zim inches from his face.

"Come on Dib, stop pretending."

Zim slid his hand up to rest on Dib's shoulder. Dib stared into the two odd eyes. They were vibrant shades of red, dark and light. Zim slid his other hand to rest on Dib's other shoulder. Dib wondered if his eyes were all iris and if he could see well in the dark, like a cat or owl. Zim hooked his fingers into Dib's trench coat and began slowly sliding it down, down, down. Dib had always related Irkens to insects but perhaps they were more predatory. They sure acted like it.

Dib blinked. He could taste Zim's mouth. He was kissing him? How had he missed that? And where was Dib's shirt?

Zim pressed himself closer to Dib, loving the way his skin would turn darker if he pinched him here or nicked him there. Dib's eyes were vacant as if he wasn't registering it. Zim pulled away from Dib's mouth and slid down to his neck. He stuck out his tongue and made little swirls below his jaw, then moved closer and gently suckled the skin.

He heard Dib starting to breathe a little harder. Good. Enjoying himself Zim pulled them even closer together. He began kissing Dib on his collar bone then slowly moving up his neck until he reached his lips. Dib's eyes were still blank. Zim felt a small flicker of anger. Ignore Zim will you? Well not for long.

Zim forced Dib's mouth open and explored it entirely. He couldn't help but feel chills despite the burning. Strange, it didn't burn quite as much as it used to. Did this mean he was adapting to the acidity? If so that was good.

Finally something sparked again in Dib's eyes and he pulled away from Zim, who stared at him waiting for a response.

"You don't have nipples."

What? Zim was stunned. He glanced down at his completely smooth chest, then at Dib's larger one and noticed two little dots.

"No, Irkens do not lactate like Earth mammals. From birth we are able to digest anything." Zim was very confused.

"Oh. That makes sense." was all that Dib said. Then he did something even more confusing. He started laughing.

"What? What is so funny?" Zim frowned. He didn't get it. The Dib was not acting the way he should. Right about now he should start begging Zim for more. He should be bowing to Zim!

"I-I'm sorry," he said between giggles, "it-it was just-something I-had-had been wondering-"

Zim pouted angrily. "You're not making any sense Dib. Explain yourself!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me Irken boy." Dib pulled Zim's arm hard enough to connect them once more, this time he kissed back with passion.

Dib ran his hands down Zim's smooth back, over his pak, between his shoulder blades and what felt like several spines. He didn't care. Zim was his Irken. His alien. He could have thirty heads for all Dib cared. As long as he had Zim, and Zim had Dib.

_~AN_  
><em>Zim only took his shirt off XP Ugh short short short sorry but now I can work on the next chapter. :3<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Dib and Zim stood there, merged. Like they were one. Dib was through denying it. He had known. Maybe not fully, maybe not completely, but he now realized he had wanted Zim. From the moment he kissed him, Dib had wanted Zim. And now he felt he was ready to accept it.

Zim on the other hand, did not. 'What…what is this…' Something was different this time. He was still working his way with the Dib but…he seemed different. Again. There was more of a confidence, like he was surer of himself. And there was something also new creeping up Zim's back...chills? Was the Dib's love affecting Zim? Surely not...

Zim slowly pulled away from Dib, much to his disappointment. Zim smiled and said "We should go somewhere...more comfortable."

With that Zim dragged Dib down into his base, leaving the computer far behind. They took so many  
>twists and turns the Dib gave up on remembering where they came from. He wondered how far they had to go before he could be back with his alien...<p>

Zim's hid a smile worthy of the Cheshire cat. This time, this time for sure. Dib would finally be out of the picture. Permanently.

Zim finally stopped at a door and opened it. He led Dib inside and shut the door behind them.

Dib was surprised. Inside was a bedroom. A strange bedroom, but a bedroom nonetheless. The actual bed was huge and took up most of the room. There were pictures of random things all along the walls, and a lamp with the words 'Sleeping is fun!' printed on it.

"I didn't know you sleep."

"Stupid Dib-worm, Zim does not sleep. This is merely a fake bedroom incase some hyuman comes down here." Zim sat down on the edge of the bed. Dib followed and sat down next to him. Zim immediately threw himself onto him in an excited flurry of lips tongue and teeth.

Dib fought for breath.

"Agh, Zim you're smothering me-mrf!"

Zim grabbed Dib's wrists and continued without responding.

"Zim-mff-slow down!"

But Zim did not slow down. Dib needed to be put in his place! And what was this...heat? Rising, from somewhere inside Zim somewhere he did not know existed. It was, exhilarating. He relentlessly attacked Dib with his mouth, kissing, sucking, biting. Then he crossed the line. Without thinking, without even realizing what he was doing, Zim grabbed the zipper of Dib's pants.

One smack.

One smack and Zim was on the other side of the room.

Dib lay panting on the bed, his face flushed his eyes wide open. He had panicked. It was enough that Zim had so suddenly pounced on him, but to go that far? Dib would never let anyone get that close without his permission.

Zim slowly stood up, a dark green mark on his cheek the shape of a hand. His eyes flashed. Dib sat up.

"I'm sorry Zim I freaked! It's just, no one ever touched me like that and I-"

"SILENCE!"

Dib flinched.

"You will PAY for that YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU HEAR ZIM?" He shouted. Enraged he marched out the door, locking it behind him. Soon after there was banging and shouting but all Zim could hear was his own thoughts, spiraling around in his head.

What was that? He lost control. Dib didn't have to slap him so hard. What just happened? Well, whatever went on between them just now Zim was certain of two things.

He was mad at Dib, and furious at himself.

Dib pounded his fists against the door.

"Come on Zim don't do this! ZIM! Let me out! You can't keep me here!" Dib gave one last shout and kicked the door. He drew in a deep breath. Then sighed. He slumped onto the bed. Maybe he shouldn't have overreacted. He just panicked.

Well he was stuck in Zim's room now and he figured he out to find a way out. But he was tired. A drained feeling washed over him. But he wouldn't let Zim treat him like some child. He began scanning the room. It had to have some sort of ventilation system this far under-ground.

There. Dib spotted a vent high near the ceiling. Dib scrambled to stand on the edge of the huge back board of the bed. Carefully he steadied himself, then leaped and grabbed the bars on the vent. The current of air chilled his fingers as he fumbled to unlock it. It came out with a snap as Dib hastily climbed into the small space.

He was instantly freezing, due to his missing shirt. All he had was his leggings and boots. He made his way painstakingly through the vents, shivering. After a while he recognized where he was. There should be an exit close by. Then he could go home, and think things over there. Right now he had to get out.

Turning a corner he reached out to feel for the next passage and found...nothing. Frantically he tried to find it but it had apparently been patched up and welted with metal.

Okay, okay, it's fine. There's other ways out I'm sure. He started moving again, but this time less certain. The tips of his fingers were turning numb and his lungs ached. How cold was it? Dib tried moving faster breathing harder anything to get his blood moving.

But the vent was getting smaller. Dib was determined now, that familiar feeling started seeping through him. He was going to find a way out. He was. He was sure of it. It was less than an hour later that he passed out.

_AN  
>nice lazy end for you XP mostly trying to figure out how to end this thing...<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

Zim stood over Dib. His lips were blue, his skin pale. Zim gently touched his arm. Cold. Too cold. Zim looked at the computer screen, information on the human body plastered everywhere. Dib's body temperature was too far below what it should be. Idiot.

Tried escaping through the air ducts? Zim had learned long ago how easy it was and had programmed them to exterminate anyone who crawled around in there.

Zim tried putting heat packs on top of Dib and wrapped him in a blanket. Dib was asleep and Zim didn't know if he was just tired or dieing. Zim rubbed his temples. Humans were so complicated and fragile.

He checked Dib's breathing. It was slow, very slow but he was still breathing which meant he was still alive. Zim impatiently made sure his heart was beating and waited for him to warm up.

It was just going so slow.

Zim checked him temperature. It was rising. But his heart...slowing?

"No! Stupid Dib beast you're supposed to wake up! Rrrr! Stupid stupid stupid!" He stormed off into the other room. "Inferior...idiotic...bodies..." Zim came back with a syringe. He inserted it into a slot in the computer.

"Computer! Load files on the human body. All of it."

A whirring noise started up and in a few seconds it popped back out. Zim took it and positioned it on Dib's arm. Lining up with a vein he slowly stuck the needle in, and carefully pushed down until all the liquid was gone.

Zim stood back.

And waited.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dib dreamed.<p>

At first, there was nothing but cold. Cold everywhere. It hurt.

Ice, there was ice covering him. He was encased in ice under water. It hurt to breath. No one. There was no one to help.

It was so cold. He was alone. He couldn't scream. He couldn't move. He was alone.

Numb. Now there was no feeling. Numb. He still couldn't move. Darkness now, no light. It was like floating.

Then there was a voice. It was muffled, he couldn't quite hear it. Dib opened his mouth to say something but not a sound came out.

The voice was calling again. It was louder this time as if it were angry. Dib hopelessly floated.

Suddenly there was light, and color, and warmth. Dib blinked his eyes and found himself in his room. More or less his room. Something was off. But He couldn't place it.

There was someone next to him. Gaz.

"Gaz we have to finish the project." he said. The project on beavers. The one they needed for skool.

She stared at him then stuck her tongue out.

"I don't wanna work with you Dib."

"But we have to. The teacher said so."

He blinked. Gaz was gone.

Dib walked over to open the door but there was no door knob.

He pushed on it but it wouldn't budge.

When he turned around he was no longer in his room. Instead he was in Zim's base.

Zim was in front of him. He reached out his hand and grabbed Dib's arm. He tugged on him.

"Come on." he said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Come on! Come on!" Zim pulled him this time, "Come on come on!"

He started running and Dib had to try hard to keep up. Zim stopped and smiled. He opened a door and stepped inside. Dib followed.

"Where are we Zim?"

The room was huge, gigantic. And empty. Zim sat in the middle of the room. Dib sat down next to him.

"Let's play a game," said Zim, but his voice was strange, almost too soft.

Dib nodded.

Zim leaned over and kissed Dib. Dib scooted closer. Something shifted. The room slid around and the next thing he knew there was no one there.

"Zim? Zim where did you go?" Dib stood up. He walked back to the door and when he opened it he was outside Zim's house.

He had a watch and on it was agent Dark Booty. Dib had a camera in his hand.

"And what ever you do," Dark Booty murmured, "don't let it touch you."

"What?" Dib didn't understand. But Dark Booty was gone instead the watch was black. Dib found he also had a gun in his other hand. He stared at it. He didn't know how to fire a gun.

Dib walked up to the door, and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Zim studied the moniter.<p>

Dib's heart rate was increasing, his organs weren't as damaged and parts of his brain were returning to normal.

Zim nodded. Good.

Now he could only wait.


End file.
